


You Just Got Taller

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Has Lloyd really grown up, after all? Cole doesn't see to think so.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	You Just Got Taller

"It's nap time."

Lloyd crossed his arms stubbornly. "No."

" _Lloyd!"_ Cole was getting exasperated. "You're sick! You need to rest!"

"I'm not tired!"

"I don't _care_ if you're not tired! You have to rest! If we get called off on a mission, you'll slow the whole team down!"

" _I'm not tired!"_

Cole shook his head in exasperation as Kai came wandering into the room. "Hey, Cole. Hey, Lloyd. What's all the yelling?"

"Lloyd's being sick _and_ stubborn." Cole rolled his eyes. Kai grinned.

"You never grew up, Lloyd. You just got taller. C'mon, Green Ninja, let's get you to bed."


End file.
